Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper
by GoldDragonNinja
Summary: When Vrak brings the Pumpkin Rapper back and turns Jake, Gia and Noah into Pumpkins it is up to Troy, Emma and Robo Knight to save them. Can they save their friends and defeat the evil forces before going to a Halloween Party? Find out
1. Vrak's Plan

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

By GoldDragonNinja

Chapter 1: Vrak's Plan

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE FIC!**

**THIS IS A HALLOWEEN ONE AND IT WILL HAVE A PAST MONSTER FROM THE ORIGINAL POWER RANGERS SERIES!**

**IT IS PUMPKIN RAPPER!**

**ANYWAY THE MAIN COUPLE IS TROY AND EMMA!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

We go to the Warstar lair ship and we see Vrak in his Warstar form and he looking at the past Rangers and villain's battle and he is mad.

"Those blasted Power Rangers." Vrak said. "They think they are so tough but they are wrong."

Vrak sees the Wild Force Rangers defeating the Samurai Org.

"The villains of the past try to defeat the Rangers but always fail." Vrak said.

Vrak then sees the Jungle Fury Rangers getting defeated.

"But sometimes they do win." Vrak said.

He then sees the Jungle Fury Rangers defeating Toady.

"But then end up failing." Vrak said.

Vrak then sees Lothor getting defeated by the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Even the leaders of the evil forces got defeated by those Rangers." Vrak said.

He then turns away and is still mad.

"Maybe if I brought back a past monster or two back to life and make them strong maybe they will defeat the Rangers." Vrak said and laughs. "Yes that is what I will do. I will bring a monster back to life."

Vrak then turns to the screen.

"But what one?" Vrak asked.

Vrak looks and sees the Pumpkin Rapper defeating the Original Power Rangers.

"Yes that Pumpkin Monsters will do." Vrak said.

Vrak laughed.

"Yes the Rangers will lose and be defeated and I along with the army will rule the Galaxy." Vrak said.

Vrak then laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear the laughter.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO HELP WITH SOME RAPS FOR PUMPKIN RAPPER!**

**SEND SOME IN!**

**ALSO THE NEXT PART IS A TROY AND EMMA PART!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Troy and Emma

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 2: Troy and Emma

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF MY POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE: RETURN OF THE PUMPKIN RAPPER FIC!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS TROY AND EMMA IN IT AND IT WILL BE GOOD!**

**ALSO I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER MY TROY AND EMMA'S BEACH WALK AND TROY AND EMMA ARE A COUPLE!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

We go to Ernie's BrainFreeze and we see two people there.

One is a male with brown hair and green eyes.

He is wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket opened, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes.

This is Troy Burrows thr Red Megaforce Ranger and leader of the curent Power Rangers Team.

Next to him is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a white shirt, a dark blue denim jacket opened, pink shorts, brown leather boots and a gold necklace.

This is Emma Goodall the Pink Megaforce Ranger and Troy's girl friend.

Right now the two are looking at Halloween costumes in a magazine.

"What about this one?" Troy asked as he pointed to a Batman Costume.

Emma smiled and looked at Troy.

"I think you would look good as Batman and I would look good as Batgirl, Catwoman or Poison Ivy." Emma said.

Troy smiled and looked at Emma.

"Who knows Emma and we should look for coustumes for the Halloween Party soon." Troy said.

Emma looked at Troy and smiled.

"That is true." Emma said. "There will be great foods, singing, dancing and everyone will be there."

"Not to mention the couples's contest." Troy said.

Emma smiled.

"Yep and I hope we win Troy." Emma said.

Troy looked at Emma and put his hands on her shoulder.

"We will Emma and besides you and I area great couple." Troy said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Emma blushed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thanks Troy your the best boy friend ever." Emma said.

Troy smiled and hugged Emma back.

"And your the best girl friend I ever had." Troy said.

Emma smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

"I love you." Emma said.

"And I love you." Troy said.

With that the two kissed.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SOME TROY AND EMMA IDEAS!**

**ALSO IF ANYONE HAS COSTUME IDEAS FOR THE FIVE HUMAN RANGERS LET ME KNOW:**

**Troy:**

**Emma:**

**Jake:**

**Gia:**

**Noah:**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Pumpkin Rapper Returns

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 3: Pumpkin Rapper Returns

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS ONE IS WHERE THE MONSTER PUMPKIN RAPPER RETURNS!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

We go back to the Warstar Lair Ship and we see Vrak with a red device.

Admiral Malkor comes into the room and sees what Vrak is doing.

"VRAK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Admiral Malkor shouted at Vrak.

Vrak turns and looks at Admiral Malkor.

"I am bringing a monster from the past back to life so that he can defeat the Power Rangers." Vrak said.

Admiral Malkor is confused.

"And what would he do?" Admiral Malkor asked.

Vrak smiled.

"Oh I plan on the monster to turn the Rangers into Pumpkins and them we will smash them." Vrak said.

Admiral Malkor smiled.

"That is a good plan." Admiral Malkor said. "Do it."

Vrak nods his head and presses some buttens and a lazer comes out and it makes a shape of a monster and then the Pumpkin Rapper appears.

"Oh yeah I am back and ready for action." Pumpkin Rapper said.

Vrak smiled.

"Greeting Pumpkin Rapper." Vrak said. "And welcome to the Warstar."

Pumpkin Rapper looked at Vrak and Admiral Malkor.

"Yo who are you dogs?" Pumpkin Rapper asked.

"I am Vrak." Vrak said.

"And I am Admiral Malkor and we brought you back to life to help us get rid of the Power Rangers." Admiral Malkor said.

Pumpkin Rapper is shocked.

"WHAT THE POWER RANGERS ARE STILL AROUND!?" Pumpkin Rapper shouted. "I WILL GET RID OF THEM!"

Vrak smiled.

"Good." Vrak said. "I need you to turn them into Pumpkins and we can smash them."

Pumpkin Rapper nodded.

"I will be glad to help and I will get rid of the Power Rangers." Pumpkin Rapper said and vanished.

Vrak and Admiral Malkor smiled.

"Yes soon the Rangers will be gone." Vrak said.

"And no one will stand in our way." Admiral Malkor said.

Soon Admiral Malkor and Vrak laughed and we zoom out of the lair.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST COUSTUMES:**

**Troy:**

**Emma:**

**Jake:**

**Gia:**

**Noah:**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Pumpkin Rapper Vs Gia,Jake and Noah

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 4: Pumpkin Rapper Vs Gia,Jake and Noah

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER TO POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE: THE RETURN OF PUMPKIN RAPPER!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE PUMPKIN RAPPER BATTLES GIA,JAKE AND NOAH!**

**THIS WILL BE A GRAT CHAPTER AND I ALREADY DESIDED ON THE COUSTUMES FOR THREE OF THE RANGERS:**

**Troy: Batman**

**Emma: Batgirl**

**Jake:**

**Gia:**

**Noah: Beast(X-Men)**

**IF ANYONE HAS MORE IDEAS SEND THEM IN!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth at a coustume store we see three people there.

One is a a male with brown hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a blue shirt, brown pants, black and white shies and glasses.

This is Noah Carver the Blue Megaforce Ranger.

With him is male with black hair and brown eyes.

He is wearing a black shirt, a black hoodie, nlue jeans and white shoes.

This is Jake Holling the black Megaforce Ranger and Noah's best friend.

The last one is female with blond hair and brown eyes.

She is wearing a yellow shirt, a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black leather boots.

This is Gia Moran the Yellow Megaforce Ranger and Emma's best friend.

Right now the three are looking at coustumes for a Halloween Pary they are going to.

Gia pick out a Cat Women Coustume and smiled and looked at Noah.

"Hey Noah would you think I would be great as Catwomen?" Gia asked.

Noah looked at his friend.

"I don't know Gia you are sharp like a cat but why go as a super villain from Batman?" Noah asked.

Gia sighed.

"Because Catwomen has been my favorite of all the Batman villains." Gia said. "Besides it's Halloween who's going to know?"

Jake smiled and looked at Noah.

"Hey Noah I think you would be great as the beast from X-Men." Jake said. "You both are blue, smart and are great."

Noah smiled.

"You know Jake I have to agree." Noah said. "That is who I will be."

Jake smiled.

"And I know who I will be." Jake said.

Gia looked at Jake.

"Who Jake?" Gia asked.

However before Jake can answer his morpher beeped.

The trio looked at each other and ran ou of the stor.

Jake answered his morpher.

"What is it Tensou?" Jake asked.

Just then a robot voice is heard from Jake's morpher.

"Rangers a monster is attacking down town and you need to get down there quick." A Robot voice known as Tensou said.

"Where on it Tensou." Gia said.

"Lets go." Noah said and the trio ran off.

As the trio ran they pulled out their morphersnand put their power cards in the morphers.

"Go Go Megaforce!" The trio shouted and morphed into their Ranger forms.

Meanwhile down town everyone was screaming and running from the Pumpkin Rapper.

The Pumpkin Rapper laughs.

"That is right you better run because with me around I will have so much fun." Pumpkin Rapper said.

Pumpkin Rapper blasted lasers from his one eye and explosions was heard.

Just then the Megaforce Rangers showed up.

"Yo Squah head." Jake/Black Megaforce Ranger said.

Pumpkin Rapper turned and saw the three Rangers.

"Hey there Rangers, I'm Pumpkin Rapper. You're about to be fried like you're in a bug zapper. You brand new heroes think you're cool but you've no chance against someone old school!" Pumpkin Rapper said.

The trio are shocked.

"The Pumpkin Rapper I heard if him." Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger said. "He battled the original Power Rangers and was defeated by them two times."

"Your right." Jake/Black Megaforce Ranger said and turned to the monster. "How are you still alive?"

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

"That may me true. But it;s time to get sad. Because with Vrak's Power. I am back and I am bad." Pumpkin Rapper said.

The trio gasped.

"Of course Vrak was behind this." Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger said.

"Guess he was desprate that he needed to bring a monster from the past to life." Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger said.

"Enough talk guys." Jake/Black Megaforce Ranger said and pulled his snake Ax out. "Lets fight."

"RIGHT!" Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger shouted as she pulled out her Tiger Claw.

"GOT IT!" Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger shouted as he pulled out his Shark Bowgun.

Pumpkin Rapper pulled out a pumpkin shaped sword and is ready to fight.

"We;er gonna fight. So say good night." Pumpkin Rapper said.

Soon they all ran and started battling.

Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger slashed Pumpkin Rapper with her Tiger Claw and Punpkin Rapper fell to the ground and is mad.

"That was uncool. So take this fool." Pumpkin Rapper said and fired energy blades at Gia knocking her down.

"AHHHH!" Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger screamed and demorphed and fell on the ground.

Jake/Black Megaforce Ranger is shocked.

"GIA!" Jake/Black Megaforce Ranger shouted and looked at Pumpkin Rapper. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Soon Jake/Black Megaforce and Pumpkin Rapper duked it out with Ax and sword and Punpkin Rapper was winning.

"You are a tool. So take this fool." Pumpkin Rapper said and blasted Jake/Black Megaforce with a lazer from his eye.

"AHHHHHH!" Jake/Black Megaforce screamed and demorphed and fell on the ground.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

"JAKE!" Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger shouted and is mad and ran to Pumpkin Rapper. "SHARK BITE!"

Soon Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger blasted Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHH!" The Pumpkin headed monster shouted and looked at Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger mad. "TAKE THIS RANGER!"

Pumokin Rapper put his sword down and summoned two Pumpkin Bombs and threw them at Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger.

The bombs hit Noah/Blue Megaforce Ranger causing him to fall and demorph.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

"Looks like I win and now I will use the new weapon Vrak gave me." Pumpkin Rapper said.

Pumpkin Rapper pulled out a pumpkin shaped device and pressed the red button and zapped Jake,Gia and Noah and the trio turned into Pumpkins.

Jake turned into a Black Pumpkin.

Gia turned into a Yellow Pumpkin.

Noah turned into a Blue Pumpkin.

Pumokin Rapper laughed.

"Yes three Rangers down and two to go. I better hurry and cause I have trouble to do." Pumpkin Rapper said and picked up the three Ranger Pumpkins and ran off.

The Pumpkin Rapper laughed as he ran away with the Ranger Pumpkins and waits for the other Rangers.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**POOR JAKE,GIA AND NOAH!**

**CAN TROY AND EMMA SAVE THEM?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO SUGGEST COUSTUMES FOR JAKE AND GIA!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	5. The Command Center

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 5: The Command Center

**HELLO AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS WHERE TROY AND EMMA WILL BE AT THE COMMAND CENTER!**

**THIS FIC IS GETTING GOOD AND I AM GETTING GREAT REVIEWS!**

**ANYWAY I HAVE THE FINAL COSTUMES FOR THE RANGERS:**

**Troy: Batman**

**Emma: Batgirl**

**Jake: Wolverine**

**Gia: Rogue**

**Noah: Beast(X-Men)**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go to the beach and to the Command Center of the Megaforce Rangers.

Inside we see a robot that almost looks like Johnny 5 from the movie Short Circuit_._

This is Tensou the robot assistent to the mentor Gosei and friend of the Power Rangers.

Right now Tensou is freaking out because three of the Rangers have been turned into pumpkins.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear this is bad." Tensou said as he moved around. "This is very bad."

On the wall a giant version of the Ranger's morphers looked at Tensou.

This is Gosei the mentor of the Power Rangers and Zordon's former student.

"Calm down Tensou." Gosei said. "I know that is this ia bad but we must stay calm."

Tensou looked at his boss.

"Stay calm?" Tensou asked. "How? A monster from the past is back and turned Jake,Gia and Noah into pumpkins."

Gosei sighed.

"I know but we still have three Rangers left." Gosei said. "We must let them know what happened and work on something to turn Jake,Gia and Noah back into humans."

Tensou stoped rolling around and knows that Gosei is right.

"Your right Gosei." Tensou said. "I will contack the Rangers this instent."

"Very good Tensou." Gosei said. "We must stop Pumpkin Rapper and soon or else the whole world will be nothing then filled with Pumpkins."

Tensou sighed.

"Oh man I hope this works out." Tensou said and began contackting Troy and Emma.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT!**

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**REMEMBER READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GoldDragonNinja Over and Out**


	6. Troy and Emma in Costumes

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 6: Troy and Emma in Costumes

**HELLO MY FELLOW READERS AND AUTHORS!**

**I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**SEEING IS THAT IT IS HALLOWEEN AND I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO TONIGHT I MIGHT FINISH THIS FIC TONIGHT!**

**ALSO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**I LOVE THIS TIME OF YEAR AS WELL!**

**I MEAN WHO DOES NOT!?**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER:**

* * *

We go to Troy's house and Troy is sitting in his living room dressed as Batman.

(AN: I know we only saw Troy's bedroom but I figured why not have Troy's house appear?)

Troy was waiting for Emma to come down from changing into her coustume.

Troy sighed and looked at the hallway.

"Hey Emma you almost done?" Troy called.

"In a second Troy." Emma called from upstairs.

Troy smiled and and thinking of how beautyful his girlfriend is.

"Oh Troy." Emma called.

Troy looked and saw Emma dressed as BatGirl all beautyful.

"Wow Emma you look beautyful in that costume." Troy said and walked to his girlfriend.

Emma smiled and hugged Troy.

"Thanks honey." Troy said. "And you looked hansome as Batman."

Troy smiled.

"Thanks Emma." Troy said. "Well we better get to the party."

However before they got going their morphers beeped and Emma took hers out.

"What is it Gosei?" Emma asked.

"Rangers Vrak brought back the Pumpkin Rapper and has turned Jake,Gia and Noah into Pumpkins." Gosei's voice said.

The couple are shocked.

"No why Vrak must really want us dead if he brought a monster from the past back." Troy said.

"I know." Emma said and looked at her Morpher. "Were on it."

"Good now get going and be careful." Gosei said.

Emma nodded and put her morpher away.

"Well let go Troy." Emma said.

"Right." Troy said.

With that the two ran off.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVR AND OUT!**


	7. Pumpkin Rapper Vs Troy,Emma,Robo Knight

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 7: Pumpkin Rapper Vs Troy,Emma and Robo Knight

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS ONE IS WHERE PUMPKIN RAPPER BATTLES TROY,EMMA AND ROBO KNIGHT!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**ALSO IF ANYONE HAS A MONSTER IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE FOR VRAK TO BRING BACK LET ME KNOW AND FROM WHAT SEASON:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Monsters:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Monsters:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 Monsters:**

**Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Zeo Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Turbo Monsters:**

**Power Rangers In Space Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Time Force Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Wild Force Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder Monsters:**

**Power Rangers S.P.D. Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury Monsters:**

**Power Rangers RPM Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Samurai Monsters:**

**IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS LET ME KNOW!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

At a Pumpkin Patch Troy and Emma appeared and looked around.

Troy looked at Emma.

"TThis must be the place that Pumokin Rapper is at." Troy said.

Emma looked around and saw a Blue Pumpkin, a Yellow Pumpkin and a Black Pumpkin.

"Troy look." Emma said.

Troy looked and saw the Ranger Pumpkins.

"Oh man if this is what Pumpkin Rapper did to our friends I hate to see what happens to us." Troy said and sees something. "LOOK THAT GIANT PUMPKIN!"

Emma looked and sees the giant Pumpkin.

"That must be the Pumpkin Rapper." Emma said.

Troy looked at Emma.

"Yeah." Troy said. "Lets make Vegie meat out of him."

"Right." Emma said.

The two looked at the Giant Pumpkin.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Troy shouted.

"YOU'RE INCOMPLETE!" Emma shouted.

"TO THE POWER RANGERS, YOU CAN BE!" Troy shouted.

"ALL YOU ARE IS P-P-PUMPKIN MEAT." Emma shouted.

The couple laughed and the Giant Pumpkin growls.

Soon it rolls around and it turns into the Pumpkin Rapper.

"OOH, YOU RANGERS MAKE ME MAD! WAKING ME UP WITH A RAP THAT BAD! Pumpkin Rapper shouted.

Troy and Emma grobbed their morphers.

"Oh yeah well take this." Troy said.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!' The couple shouted and changed into the Red Megaforce Ranger and Pink Megaforce Ranger.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

"YOU THINK THAT'S SOMETHING YOU CAN DO? I'VE GOT SOME FRIENDS WHO'D LIKE TO MEET YOU!' Pumpkin Rapper shouted and summoned Pumpkin Headed Loogies with Pumpkin Swords. "ATTACK NOW, GET 'EM."

Soon the Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger was battling the Pumpkin Headed Loogies and he punched and kicked them.

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger was also battling the Pumpkin Headed Loogies and she punched and kicked them.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

"Oh that is bad and you are worst if you think you can beat me that bad." Pumpkin Rapper said.

Just the the Pumpkin Rapper got blasted.

"AHHHHH!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted. "WHO DID THAT!?"

Just the Robo Knight appeard with his Vulcan Cannon.

"I am Robo Knight Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth" Robo Knight said.

Pumpkin Rapper is mad.

"Oh your making mad so take these bad pumpkin bombs." Pumpkin Rapper said and summoned two Pumpkin Bombs and threw them at Robo Knight.

Robo Knight dodged the bombs and turned in his blaster into a sword and slashed Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHHHH!" Pumpkin Rapper screamed and fell on the ground.

The Pumpkin Headed Loogies vanished after Pumpkin Rapper got slashed.

Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger ran to Robo Knight.

"Nice going Robo Knight." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

Robo Knight turned to Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger.

"Thanks Red Ranger now you and Pink Ranger finish this Pumpkin off." Robo Knight said.

"Right." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger said together.

"DRAGON SWORD!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger shouted as he grabbed his weapon.

"PHOENIX SHOT!" Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger shouted as she grabbed her weapon.

Pumpkin Rapper is shocked.

"Oh no this won't end well." Pumpkin Rapper said.

"MEGAFORCE BLASTER!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger shouted and fused their weapons together and put the Power Cards in. "DYNAMIC VICTORY CHARGE!"

Soon Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger blasted Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Pumpkin Rapper screamed and fell and exploded.

"YEAH ALL RIGHT!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger shouted and high fived together.

Robo Knight nodded.

"Well done." He said.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**ALSO REMEMBER SUGGEST MONSTERS FROM THE PAST:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Monsters:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Monsters:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 Monsters:**

**Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Zeo Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Turbo Monsters:**

**Power Rangers In Space Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Time Force Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Wild Force Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder Monsters:**

**Power Rangers S.P.D. Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury Monsters:**

**Power Rangers RPM Monsters:**

**Power Rangers Samurai Monsters:**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	8. Megazord Battle

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 8: Megazord Battle

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER!**

**THIS ONE IS WHERE PUMPKIN RAPPER BATTLES TROY,EMMA AND ROBO KNIGHT!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**ALSO IF ANYONE HAS 4 MONSTER IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE FOR VRAK TO BRING BACK LET ME KNOW AND FROM WHAT SEASON:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Monsters:**

**(1) Terror Toad**

**(2) Two Headed Parrot**

**(3) Shellshock**

**(4) **

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Monsters:**

**(1) Primator**

**(2) Robogoat**

**(3) Photomare**

**(4)**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3/Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Monsters:**

**(1) **

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Zeo Monsters:**

**(1) Leaky Faucet**

**(2) Silo**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Turbo Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers In Space Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Time Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Wild Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers S.P.D. Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers RPM Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS LET ME KNOW!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

At the Warstar Lair Ship Vrak is mad.

"Ok Rangers try this." Vrak said and snaped his fingers. "ZOMBATS GO!"

On Earth the Zombats went to fallon Pumpkin Rapper and made him grow giant.

"Oh yeah." Giant Pumpkin Rapper said. "I'm no Digger. I'm 30 stories Bigger."

Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger and Robo Knight looked shocked.

"Whoa this is bad." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

Just then the morpher beeped and Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger answered it.

"Yes Gosei?" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger asked.

"Rangers seeing is that Jake,Gia and Noah are still Pumpkins you need to destroy Pumpkin Rapper for good and I had the controlers set so that you and Emma can pilot the megazord your selves." Gosei said.

Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger nodded.

"Right Gosei." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said and looked at his girlfriend and Robo Knight. "Let's do this."

"Right." The other two Rangers said.

Soon the Dragon,Phoenix,Tiger,Snake and Shark Gosei Zords appeared and Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger got into their zords and formed the Gosei Great Megazord.

Robo Knight then turned into the Lion Zord and summoned the Sea Lion Zord and Sky Lion Zord and formed the Gosei Grand Megazord and the two Megazords are ready to battle.

""I'm getting board with them hand swords." Giant Pumpkin Rapper said.

The two megazords stood ready.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper pulled his sword out and charged.

"We're gonna Fight. So say good night." Giant Pumpkin Rapper said.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper slashed the two megazords causing them to fall.

"AHHHH!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger and Robo Knight screamed.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

The Gosei Grand Megazord and Gosei Great Megazord stood up and both punched Giant Pumpkin Rapper knocking him down.

"AHHHHH!" Giant Pumpkin Rapper screamed and fell and got back up mad. "Now that was uncool. So take this fool."

Giant Pumpkin Rapper called for two Pumpkin Bombs and threw them at the two Megazords and knocking them down.

"AHHHH!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger and Robo Knight screamed.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper laughed and ran and kicked the two Megazords.

"You three are tools and are such fools. Giant Pumpkin Rapper said.

He pulled his sword out and slashed the megazords and caused the Gosei Grand Megazord to fall apart and Robo Knight on the ground.

"I lost all power." Robo Knight said and fell.

Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger saw this and are mad.

"Troy we need to finish him off once and for all." Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger said.

"I agree." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger.

Soon the Gosei Great Megazord stood up and took it's sword out.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper is scared.

"Hey what? What's with that?" Giant Pumpkin Rapper asked.

"**MEGA STRIKE**!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger shouted.

The Gosei Great Megazord slashed Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Giant Pumpkin Rapper shouted and fell and exploded and he is gone for good.

The two Rangers cheered.

"Yes." Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger said.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega Win!" Troy said.

Robo Knight nodded.

"Nice Job Rangers." He said.

Just then the Black,Yellow and Blue Ranger Pumpkins changed back to Jake,Gia and Noah.

"Oh yeah we are back." Jake said.

Gia looked at the Gosei Great Megazord.

"And it is all thanks to Troy and Emma." Gia said.

"I agree." Noah said.

"You said it." Robo Knight said and left.

At the villain's lair Vrak is mad.

"I CANT BELEAVE IT!" Vrak said. "NOT EVEN A MONSTER FROM THE PAST CAN DEFEAT THE RANGERS! But this is not a loss I can bring more monsters from the past and I am sure they will win."

Soon Vrak laughs and we zoom out of the lair and still hear laughter.

* * *

**THERE YA ALL GO!**

**FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**

**REMEMBER SUGGEST SOME MORE MONSTERS:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Monsters:**

**(1) Terror Toad**

**(2) Two Headed Parrot**

**(3) Shellshock**

**(4) **

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Monsters:**

**(1) Primator**

**(2) Robogoat**

**(3) Photomare**

**(4)**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3/Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Monsters:**

**(1) **

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Zeo Monsters:**

**(1) Leaky Faucet**

**(2) Silo**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Turbo Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers In Space Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Time Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Wild Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers S.P.D. Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers RPM Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**REMEMBER READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


	9. The Halloween Party

Power Rangers Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 9: The Halloween Party

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I AM HERE WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**I ALSO LOVE TO THSNK SLL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**THIS HAS BEEN A GREAT FIC!**

**ALSO IF ANYONE HAS 4 MONSTER IDEA FOR THE NEXT ONE FOR VRAK TO BRING BACK LET ME KNOW AND FROM WHAT SEASON:**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Monsters:**

**(1) Terror Toad**

**(2) Two Headed Parrot**

**(3) Shellshock**

**(4) **

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Monsters:**

**(1) Primator**

**(2) Robogoat**

**(3) Photomare**

**(4)**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3/Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Monsters:**

**(1) **

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Zeo Monsters:**

**(1) Leaky Faucet**

**(2) Silo**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Turbo Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers In Space Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Time Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Wild Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers S.P.D. Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers RPM Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS LET ME KNOW!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

At the Mall there was a Halloween Party and all the Rangers was dressed great.

Troy was Batman.

Emma was Batgirl.

Noah was the beast from X-Men.

Jake was Gambit.

Gia was Rouge.

All the Rangers were enoying them selves and Troy and Emma was the couple Coustume Contest.

"Man this party is great." Noah said.

"I know." Emma said. "Plus Troy and I won the coustume contest for couples."

"Was there a dought?" Troy asked and kissed Emma.

The Rangers laughed.

"Oh Troy we like to thank ya for saving us from being Pumpkins." Jake said.

"Hey that is what friends are for." Troy said.

"Yeah and Pumpkin Rapper was tough."

"I agree and plus Vrak may bring more monsters from the past back." Noah said. "Think we will battle them all?"

"Maybe but hey we are the Power Rangers and we can do anything." Emma said.

"Right." The Rangers said and went back to partying and enjoying the party.

Troy and Emma were dancing together.

Gia and Jake were also dancing together.

Noah was grabbing some drinks.

All in all the Rangers were having a great time.

* * *

**THERE YA SLL GO!**

**MORE FICS COMING SOON!**

**ALSO SUGGEST SOME MONSTERS!**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 Monsters:**

**(1) Terror Toad**

**(2) Two Headed Parrot**

**(3) Shellshock**

**(4) **

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Monsters:**

**(1) Primator**

**(2) Robogoat**

**(3) Photomare**

**(4)**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3/Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Monsters:**

**(1) **

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Zeo Monsters:**

**(1) Leaky Faucet**

**(2) Silo**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Turbo Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers In Space Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Time Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Wild Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers S.P.D. Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Mystic Force Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers RPM Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai Monsters:**

**(1)**

**(2)**

**(3)**

**(4)**

**I ALSO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIC AND LOVE IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**GOLDDRAGONNINJA OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
